With rapid development of virtualization technologies, network function virtualization (English: network function virtualization, NFV for short) gradually attracts people's attention. In an NFV system, an instance of a VNF can run on a general-purpose physical device by implementing instantiation (English: instantiation) of the virtualized network function (English: virtualized network function, VNF for short), so that a function of a dedicated network element device in a network is implemented by using the general-purpose physical device.
In the prior art, one NFV system may include function nodes, such as a network function virtualization orchestrator (English: network function virtualization orchestrator, NFVO for short) and at least one virtualized network function manager (English: virtualized network function manager, VNFM). There is a communication interfacecommunication interface between each VNFM and the NFVO in the NFV system. When a VNFM in the NFV system needs to communicate with another VNFM in the NFV system, the VNFM may send to-be-sent data to the NFVO, and the NFVO forwards the to-be-sent data to the another VNFM, that is, the NFVO assists in completing communication between two or more VNFMs.
In the NFV system, because completion of communication between VNFMs requires assistance of the NFVO, efficiency of communication between the VNFMs is relatively low.